The present invention relates to machines for mining or excavation, and more particularly to a cutting mechanism for a machine for mining or excavation.
Mining machines may incorporate cutting discs to engage rock walls in order to cut and remove rock and/or mineral. The cutting disc may be rotated and driven to undercut the rock wall at a narrow angle to generate shearing forces to cause the rock to fracture. Each cutting disc has a plurality of bits or bits positioned on a periphery of the disc.